$f(x) = -2x$ $g(n) = 7n^{3}+5n^{2}-n+1+5(f(n))$ $ g(f(0)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(0) = (-2)(0)$ $f(0) = 0$ Now we know that $f(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $g(f(0))$ , which is $g(0)$ $g(0) = 7(0^{3})+5(0^{2})-0+1+5(f(0))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(0)$ $f(0) = (-2)(0)$ $f(0) = 0$ That means $g(0) = 7(0^{3})+5(0^{2})-0+1+(5)(0)$ $g(0) = 1$